Don't Leave Me
by blood-fire-dragon
Summary: Hiei stays beside a grave, going over all the things that had happened before Kurama's death...KH implied, song by evanescence, My Immortal


REVISED!

* * *

A dark figure stood beside a fresh grave, all the others had already left. His black cloak billowing behind him in the wind, hair damp from rain.

**I'm so tired of being here**

"Baka kitsune, why did you do it?" Hiei asked, clenching his fists in aggravation.

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

"I would've been fine, but you just had to butt in…had to…save me." A lone tear gem fell from his emotionless face.

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**

"I never realized you had such an impact on our team, and especially…me."

'**Cause your presence still lingers here, And it won't leave me alone**

"You never should've come. I told you to stay, but you came anyway…just to die in my arms." More tear gems fell, but he didn't seem to notice.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

"I remember I would come to your room when I was hurt, and you would heal my bloody wounds. With such a soft touch…"

**This pain is just too real**

"I can't bear the thought of never seeing your again. Never able too hear your voice…never again."

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

"The team, your mother…and me. We'll all miss ya, ya damn kitsune! I should've put a sutra or something to keep ya in your room!"

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

"I knew of your past, and I'd even see you cry sometimes. But I'd be there, to wipe your tears away. Heh, you'd look so shocked."

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

"You even had nightmares, and you'd cry out in your sleep. But I'd be there, to comfort you in silence."

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

"Then you told me…that you loved me, and I had always loved you."

**But you still have**

"I'd always watch from afar, but when you told me that you loved me…"

**All of me**

"We had spent the entire night together. You told me that you would never leave my side…you're a lying youko, you know that!"

**You used to captivate me, By your resonating light**

"You were always so cheerful around your mother and every other ningen around. Always smiling…"

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

"You died in **my** fight. If I hadn't been blinded, then I wouldn't have…why didn't you just stay back like I told you…Damn it Kurama, I loved you!" Hiei yelled, tear gems flowing freely.

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

"I can't seem to sleep anymore. Every time I try, I see your face, your blood, and the feel of your cold body in my arms."

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity in me**

"Damn it! I wish this was just some sick, twisted dream, and I'd wake up to you sleeping peacefully beside me. Smiling at me and calming me down with your sweet voice."

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

"I was never a talker, you knew that. But here I am, talking like nothing else matters…but I guess it doesn't anymore…'cause you're gone."

**This pain is just too real**

"I told you things…that you promised to keep secret, even till your death…I just wish it wasn't so soon."

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

"We had the courage to actually tell each other our feelings, and you just had to go off and die. I wish I could bring you back, we had our new lives to look forward to."

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

"I will never be able to wipe away your tears again."

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

"I'll never be able to comfort you when your frightened."

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

"I'll never be able to touch you again, never."

**But you still have**

"And you'll never be…"

**All of me**

"...around anymore. Your gone, and your never coming back."

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

"I keep telling myself that you're gone. That you're never coming back, but…"

**But though you're still with me**

"...I can still feel you there, inside me…"

**I've been alone all along**

"But the truth is, you're not here anymore…I got to make myself believe that, but I just can't

except it."

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

"It's not fair, you're never coming back to me, and we'll never start a life together!" Hiei howled, frustrated with fate, cursing it as well.

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

A sound to the side brought Hiei back to the present, and, glancing at that direction, found Yusuke coming up the hill.

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

"I'll be right back guys, I just thought I heard something." Yusuke yelled back, reaching the top to find nothing.

**But you still have**

Taking one more glance around, Yusuke found something new on Kurama's grave. Upon closer inspection, he saw a black and red tear gem, in the shape of a fox and dragon.

**All of me**

When Yusuke left, Hiei came out of his hiding spot from a tree. He glanced once more at Kurama's grave, and at the tear gem engraved into it.

"I will always remember…Kurama, aishiteru."

* * *

Plz tell me how you like or no like, plz no flames, and I will be very grateful.


End file.
